


101 Assassins

by Sceptile63



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Assassins different personas are all characters, F/M, Fluff, Original Character Replaces Mineta Minoru, Self-Insert, Self-Insert is not Main Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:48:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23700343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sceptile63/pseuds/Sceptile63
Summary: New life new me. Unfortunatly the other 100 voices in my head keep yelling at me and I don't have any real control. Now I just have to make sure the one in control doesn't screw it up too badly.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	101 Assassins

I awoke from nothing, to nothing.

Not lying on the floor because there was no ground. Nothing in my pockets because I had no pockets. No surroundings, nothing. I try to blink to try and clear my vision to maybe see something that might be around but I don’t have eyes for that matter. 

I start to panic but I can’t do anything. I’m just a consciousness with no body to move or try to scream for help. The rational side of my mind realised I had no other option but to calm down and think. How did I get here? Where is ‘here’? Am I awake or is this a dream?

Thinking back, the last thing I remember was walking back to the dorms through campus, hearing a shout and a loud honk of a car and then… this I guess. 

‘Huh, I guess I got knocked out by the car and this is a dream or something.\\.’ I think. I know there is another option but I’m trying not to think about that option. I fail. 

Before I can freak out or have an existential crisis about there being no afterlife but just a void of existence I ‘hear’ something. It’s a weird thing to hear without ears. A voice’s words were basically being beamed into my head. But, I figure it has to be important so I do my best to ‘listen’. 

‘ _ Hey guy, sorry I was supposed to be here the moment you ‘woke up’ but it took a bit longer for me to set everything up. The paperwork for doing what I’m going to be doing to you is very complicated. But, good news the result of this paperwork is that you’re going to be reborn in a fictional world. I know, I know cliche but I don’t care I’m having some fun. Don’t be too concerned though I don’t plan to have you be completely defenceless. Just gimme a second I’m still not completely ready.’ _

I try to keep the voice with me even if it was only for another second. I try to shout a question to them. Any question but without my mouth there was nothing. I started to wonder what the voice needed to prepare. Before long the answer to that question returned along with the voice.

_ ‘Okay, okay i’m ready. Ahem. Hello lucky soul. By pure happenstance you have been chosen to be reincarnated into a fictional world of my choice. Now to give you a fair shot in the predicament you’ll find yourself in. I chose what type of power you’d get. The power I chose for you was a Heroic Spirit from the Fate series which one specifically is what we’re about to decide right now.’ _

Before I could even consider wondering how that could be decided the image of a large multicolored prize wheel came to my mind unprompted. It was divided into what looked like hundreds of distinct parts. I would have counted each one but the moment I could comprehend what it was The Wheel started spinning around and around, slowing and finally stopping on a section that was dark purple in color.

The voice returned with a grandiose tone, like a host on a game show.  _ ‘Aaannd, the lucky spirit who will be tagging along on your wondrous journey is the Hassan of a Hundred Personas. Congratulations my friend on your new life and have a good time.’ _

I was losing consciousness, I think. It was hard to tell. The only difference was my thoughts were getting slowe-.

~~~~

I awoke from nothing to darkness.

I still didn’t have eyes but I could feel a liquid against my new… skin? I could feel a rhythmic thumping throughout my body but it wasn’t unpleasant. 

‘Well he did say I was going to be reborn. I just thought I’d start after being born.’

And then the shouting started. 

“Where are we!?” “oh is that a new guy I hear!” “and I thought we had enough at 100.” “Welcome to the 19th Hassan-i-sabbah. Quick question, where did you come from?” “Are you a new personality?”

What seemed like 100 voices started to pour into my mind along with echoes of emotions and intent accompanying them. Remembering what the first voice had said I realised what the new voices were. 

‘This is going to take a while to explain’

“Don’t worry we have time.” 

“No we don't, idiot!” 

“Don’t we? We just made the dumbest decision of our life and attacked that Rider and after being slaughtered we end up here. Do we have anything better to do with our time then listening to a potential explanation?” 

“At least it’ll be something better then do nothing.” 

“But it takes attention away from finding the answers on our own and potentially being tricked.”

“Then we’ll just have to split our attention and be fast, that is my speciality after all.”

Feeling resigned I think ‘Well at least I won’t be bored for the next 40ish weeks’

Surprisingly all the voices actually got quiet at that.

The next speaker was a female I recognised from the first barrage of noise.  “Trust me, new guy from this day forward you will never be bored again.”

~~~~

**9 hours and 1 explanation later**

“And that is how I ended up here.” I finished with an imaginary extravagant bow. “Now we are going to be reborn into a new world where we can live a new full life.”

“That was interesting and all bu-” a voice started before being interrupted. 

“ **WE DIDN’T NEED YOUR ENTIRE LIFE STORY** !!! Why was the first 3 hours just the words “I forgot sorry” on repeat?! If I could have killed you I would have just to shut you up!”  A loud voice interrupted.

“I kinda liked the story after that.”

I hear a small voice say something but dismiss it to consider what the Loud Voice revealed. “Listen, I thought the moment I was done you’d kill me. But, did you just say that you can’t kill me because if so that would be a huge relief.”

“Yes we are unable to kill or destroy any other persona’s.”  The female voice from before stated. “This likely includes you despite your, unusual origins” 

With that little bit of reassurance I felt a bit better about my new predicament.

~~~~

Despite the bit of tension at the beginning of my new situation soon after I had gained a lot of new friends. After a few days I asked a question that had been on my mind soon after I joined the Hassan’s in my afterlife.

“Ya know, I don’t actually know any of your names.” 

The first persona that answered was the female voice that told me I won't die. “Well I am Asako. I have been unofficially named the liaison between our contractor and our persona’s. My speciality is not strategy or social interaction but it is the job I have been given and will fulfill to the fullest of my ability.”

“I’m Zayd. I don’t really have a speciality so I’m a good jack of all trades but I take great pride in my flexibility.”

“I’m Gozear. I got really big arms. Just point me at what to hit and it’ll break.” 

“The names Macour. I’m fast. I'll get somewhere before anyone else. Messenger, scout or just an assassin who happens to be very quick I can do it all. 

“My name’s Lily. I don’t have a speciality, I’m just here if we ever get caught and are tortured. I don’t like it so please don’t get caught.”

“The rest of us don’t have names.”

I choked on my non-existent tongue. “What? How do you only five of you have names? I feel like that’s an important thing to have.”

It was a sophisticated voice that responded to me  “It is not as important as you seem to think it is. Only those 5 existed when we were nominated for the position of the Old Man of the Mountain.”

Projecting my curiosity outward I asked what was probably a stupid question “and that matters because?”

The voice that responded was the loud abrasive man who hated my story from before.  “Are you an Idiot? An assassin doesn’t need a name. We only need our title. Other Hassan's had masks wired directly into their skull because of the lack of need for a face.”

“Naming persona’s felt counterproductive.”

It makes sense but one thing still stuck out to me. “Wait, you only had 5 personalities, one of which was a tiny child and you couldn’t manifest in individual bodies. How the hell did you beat the Zealot for the position.”

And so the shouting started.

“Now that’s just a low blow.” 

“Come on we earned this title.”

“It is literally all we have now.” 

“The Hashshashin actually liked us compared to that loose cannon.”

“We actually made our own miracle unlike that faker.” 

“No one said the fake can’t surpass the original”

“What was that!”

Ignoring that, I tried to get the conversation back on track.

“Alright but if we can divide ourselves into individual bodies we are going to need names. What should we do?”

“We will just give ourselves names that blend in with a crowd. We have to try and stick out as little as possible. We have time now. What do you think are names that fit that?”

I start thinking about what worlds we might be born in. It’s likely that it’s going to be an Anime/Manga just because of the type of power I would get. This could mean we're looking at naming conventions from Japanese to the isekai worlds more european style names. Plus there are worlds with their own unique cultures and names like RWBY’s color gimmick. 

“I’m not sure we’ll just have to name ourselves after our birth.” I state trying to imbue as much confidence into my voice as possible. 

“Wait, does that mean you do not know the place we are going to?”  Asako sounded surprised. 

Did I forget to tell them? I send a general feeling of affirmation out to her futilely hoping for her not to make this a big deal with everyone else.

I felt a wave of most of the other personas feelings of anger, shock and incredulation. It almost felt like I got the wind knocked out of me. 

… and then the shouting started again.

“So we are going to a new place with powers that probably equal or surpass our own.” “We are going to be in a new random place in the body of an infant.” “This is the worst case scenario.” “Why would you not tell us this?”

They were making a bigger deal of this then I thought they would. I needed to calm them down as best I could before they started to not trust me. 

“Listen, when we are born we will be completely identical to any other child born. No one will suspect anything at least until we are older and more prepared.” I try to explain as calmly as possible hoping no one gets mad at me. “Also it was implied that I know the world that we’ll be placed in so I’ll be able to make plans for any scenarios we might have. Should something unexpected happen we will have years for all of us to collectively put our heads together and decide our course of action. We aren’t going to just be born in a flaming hellscape where life will be kill or be killed.” I chose to keep the ‘I hope’ to myself.

That seems to placate most of them. Feelings of embarrassment came to me telling me they weren't too mad at me. However I also knew that after the embarrassment faded I would need to tell every plan I had come up with along with every single world we might go to that I haven’t quite figured out yet. 

Fortunately I had a saving grace in the form of Zayd speaking up.  “Fine okay we might have a bit of time to work on plans. I think we can agree that the better our plans the better chance of our survival. Since our newest addition has an advantage for strategy I vote we give him the role of strategist. We should give him a bit of time to make these plans. After all, like he said, we have plenty of time.”

There was a long pause in the sound of everyone's voice. I assumed they were talking to each other without letting me hear what they were discussing. I wasn’t sure how they were doing that but I would have to figure it out. 

Finally after waiting what felt like hours Asako relayed the decision the Hassan’s had collectively come to.  “We have decided that you will get 6 months to create a plan for 100 possibility you can foresee. From there we will find and fix flaws for every plan. After birth, if it is a world you are familiar with we will use the plan you formulated for that world and focus our youth on improving it. Should it be a world you are unfamiliar with you will no longer be the strategist and will have no more significance than any other persona in our new life. This is your chance to prove that you should have a place in the Hassan of The Hundred Faces.”

Okay that’s better than I was expecting. I get something to fill time until I get born, a chance to have some degree of freedom after the rebirth. All I needed to do was create 100 plans that would hold up to scrutiny from dozens of assassins. What am I waiting for? I have planning to do. 

~~~~

Half a year passed in a blur. I had one hundred plans to create and little time to do it. I started with Manga and Anime I knew were similar to Assassin’s power level. Most of the plans were relatively simple with us laying low and blending in with the others of my age until the main plot starts. Some plans had things we could do to fix things in the main story. The problem was that vast changes would make my knowledge basically useless and could have the consequence of gaining us attention if we don’t use enough subtlety. This is not much of an issue in places like One Piece as long as we follow the law and aren’t in the Grand Line but in a place like Naruto where Root exists and I might be kidnapped it’s less good. So after getting past basic plans for worlds we would be equal in power level I moved to worlds where we would curbstomp everyone. And finally we got to the worst possible options where we would be completely destroyed if we only had the powers of the Hassans. These were the places like the Dragonball series where the only thing I would be able to do was influence the actual main character's decision. 

“…And that is my plan for Dragonball and its continuations where we will be surrounded by people who can destroy planets with their bare hands.” I explain to everyone in our head. “There, one hundred plans in only one yea- wait, how have we been keeping track of time here?”

“BAHAHAHA. We haven’t dumbass. We just told you ‘six months’ and then just let you do your thing.”  The loud voice mocked. 

“We don’t have the grail to give us the local language or information on the culture. We will need you for that. This was simply a test to see if you would double as a strategist and as well as a cultural translator.”  Asako said in a more empathetic tone.  “That being said you have tentatively passed until we are reborn.”

I was so relieved and shocked I couldn’t speak. I focused in on each of the Persona’s and sensed their individual feelings. It’s our equivalent to turning my head to look at individuals in a crowd. I was trying to make sure they were telling the truth by looking at each of their emotions. I was around halfway through the personas who were feeling a variety of pity, amusement and boredom when I felt one who was different. They were feeling fear. I was used to that at this point.

“Hey Lily are you okay?” I ask, trying to distract myself. 

“What do you mean? I’m fine.” Lily’s voice came from a separate presence. All she was feeling was mild curiosity. Which leads to the question…

“In that case, who is that?” I ask trying to gesture at the fear feeling persona. 

The other personas didn’t seem to know who I was talking about so they had to go through the different personas until someone who actually knew how to do things in our head. They were all silent. Asako was the one who finally answered me  “It’s someone new. Someone we didn’t have before.”

As was regular the shouting started at that. 

“So there’s going to be another one of this idiot!?”

“Does that mean we might get even more personas?”

“Can’t he talk? We could all talk when we were first formed.”

“I don’t think he can understand us. We are just a lot of noise to him. That’s why he is so scared right now.”

“But where did he come from? I thought we stopped making more personalities.”

After that I tried to tune everyone out. A new personality that isn’t fully developed, created without input from us and considering where we are I could only come to one conclusion. 

“This isn’t going to be our body.”

**Author's Note:**

> AN: You made through the first chapter thank you so much for actually reading the whole thing. Just a few things.
> 
> This is my first written fanfic so my writing is still very rough. Any criticism to help me improve it would be greatly appreciated.
> 
> This story isn’t going to be from my SI’s perspective after this first chapter and this was mostly setup. I’m planning for the next chapter to have some time skips to help meset up the actual main character.


End file.
